


Won't Get Up In the Morning

by alianora



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring. Went to bed and bumped his head.. Written for an angst challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Get Up In the Morning

Title: Won't Get Up In the Morning  
Author: alianora  
Fandom: Lost  
Spoilers: up to promos of Raised by Another  
Summery: It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring. Went to bed and bumped his head..

 

He sat in the sand, building witch's castles. He had buried his feet in the sand, and it was cold and itched a little.

It was raining, which helped make the sand stick together.

His uncles had taught him how to make good sandcastles, but his Mama liked the witch's castles the best.

So he was making the biggest one he could. Right here by the water.

So she could see it from heaven.

She had been out in the rain too.

It was his fault. He had been playing with Walt, and hadn't come back when he was supposed to.

So she came down to the beach to get him, and had gotten caught in the storm.

She had caught a fever, and Uncle Jack's medicine and Uncle Locke's knives couldn't do anything.

So he and Uncle Charlie had sat with her, and held her hands, and Uncle Charlie told soft jokes about things he didn't understand.

His Mama had smiled at him, and asked him to take care of his Uncles, because Uncle Charlie shouldn't be allowed to cook, and Uncle Hurley sometimes got lonely, and it would be up to him to help.

Uncle Charlie had cried when Mama had sighed and told him that she hadn't thought tropical rain could be cold. Then Uncle Charlie bent down and kissed Mama, and then she smiled at him and closed her eyes and hadn't woken back up.

He had been left with Sawyer, who wasn't an uncle for some reason, but Sawyer had gone digging into his stash of stuff looking for something for Mama, and he had slipped out and gone down to the beach.

Mama had told him that he was born on this beach. That this beach was where she meet Uncle Charlie and Uncle Hurley, and where Uncle Charlie had brought her peanut butter while she was in labor.

He didn't know what peanut butter was, but it sounded good. When they talked about it, Mama and Uncle Charlie always smiled at each other and then he went to stay with Uncle Hurley.

But he wouldn't be sent to go stay with Uncle Hurley anymore, and Mama wouldn't be around to build witch's castles with him anymore.

And Uncle Charlie wasn't talking to anyone, right now.

So he had to build this castle all by himself.

Right up as high as he could reach.

Until his Mama could see it.

END


End file.
